The Little Mermen?
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: This is the sequel to Yami and Joey in the Nightmare Before Christmas. On the way home from the hospital, Kaiba's limo gets hit by a car. Now its Yugi and Bakura's turn to have some fun, cause now they are in the Little Mermaid! Will they wake up? R&R!
1. Not Again

I don't own Yugioh or the Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the sequel of Yami and Joey in the Nightmare Before Christmas! ^_________^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Not Again...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the long 6 months of waiting, Yami and Joey were now going to go home! They have now boarded Kaiba's limo and were heading home.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "This is so exciting! I can't wait to go home!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Me too!"  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the limo driver shouted, scaring everyone in the back seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
Driver: "OH MY GOD!"  
  
  
  
Everyone: "AHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
A huge truck broad sided the limo, making it spin uncontrollably and hitting a telephone pole. Luckily Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Kaiba made it with only a few cuts and bruises, but it didn't look so good for the others. The driver's head was rested on the steering wheel, blood spilled everywhere, while Yugi's head rested back, blood pouring out of his mouth and Bakura was leaned forward, blood all over his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "YUGI!"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "BAKURA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami then moved quickly to the unconscious Yugi, checking his pulse, while Tristan checked on Bakura.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Worried* "How is Yugi?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "His pulse is weak...the ambulance better get here soon!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Tristan, what about Bakura?"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Same here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba then moved up to the driver, checking his pulse, then shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Well, he's gone..."  
  
  
  
  
The sirens of the ambulances and police could now be heard.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Sighing* "Good..."  
  
  
  
  
The parametics then got out of the vehicle and rushed toward the wrecked car, while the others checked on the driver in the other car. Yami carried Yugi out of the car while Tristan carried Bakura out, blood stained on their clothes from the two of them.   
  
  
  
  
  
Parametic #1: "Okay, just place these guys on the stretchers."  
  
  
  
Parametic #2: "Is anyone else injured?"  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba then pointed to the driver, who was still in the car.  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Well, his injuries were very bad...he is dead."  
  
  
  
Parametic #1: "Okay, we'll have the others fix everything up, we're gonna bring these two the the E.R. immediatly."  
  
  
  
Parametic #2: "There's room for one more person, does anyone want to come?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "I will."  
  
  
  
  
Yami went with the parametics to the hospital, while the others stayed at the scene to answer the police officer's questions. Within 7 minutes, Yami and the doctors reached the hospital. The parametics rushed Yugi and Bakura to the E.R., while Yami had to sit in the waiting room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
  
  
This just had to happen...especially to them! They're still young...they shouldn't have to suffer. If only it was me!  
  
  
  
  
End POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears began to slowly trickle down Yami's face as he waited for Yugi and Bakura to come back out. Kaiba and the others came into the waiting room after about 10 minutes. Tea noticed that Yami was crying, so she put her arm around him, trying to make him feel better.  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Yami, its going to be okay."  
  
  
  
Yami: *Crying* "How...do you...know?"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "We believed in you guys and you pulled through...maybe if we just believe, they'll be okay."  
  
  
  
Yami: "I guess so..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami and the others were waiting impatiently as the time when by. Minutes felt like hours as the time seemed to have been slowed down.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "When will this ever end?"  
  
  
  
Joey: "I hope it will soon..."  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, one of the doctors came out of the E.R. and slowly walked up towards Yami and the others.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Are they going to be alright?"  
  
  
  
Doctor: "I'm afraid that they are both in coma...we just have to hope that they will be as strong as you two were."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Can we see them?"  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Yes, right this way."  
  
  
  
  
The doctor led them to the same room that Yami and Joey were in. Once he showed them to the room, he left to take care of his other patients.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yugi..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami was heart broken after seeing his aibou in this state. He sat in the seat next to Yugi, while Joey pulled up a seat next to Bakura, and the others took the couch that was close to the beds.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I hope that they won't have as tough of a time as we did..."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Me too Joey...me too..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you liked this chapter and that you keep checking for more. The next ch. should be posted soon, so please stay tuned! Until then, see ya!  
^___________^ 


	2. Mermaids, and Mermen, and Seashell Bras ...

I don't own YGO or TLM. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Mermaids, and Mermen, and Seashell Bras Oh My!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes as he got up, pain seering throughout his body. He then noticed that he was underwater! Yugi held his breath and began to swim upward to the surface, but he was to deep in the water.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *To himself* "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!  
  
  
  
  
After about a minute, Yugi had no choice but to exhale. He then realized that he could breathe!  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Huh? How is this possible?"  
  
  
  
  
He then realized that he didn't have his shirt on (YUM :P) and the bottom half of his body was that of a dolphin!  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "What the?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi was then startled by the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
  
  
  
Voice: "Hey Yugi!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Smiling* "Bakura!"  
  
  
  
  
Bakura also had the body of a fish, thus having difficulties moving.   
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Panting* "I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
After about 15 minutes of flipping and flopping around, Bakura finally made it to Yugi.  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Looking around* "Where do you think we are?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I don't know, but I bet we are experiencing the same thing that happened to Yami and Joey."  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Sadly* "You mean?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yes...we must've fallen into a coma after that car crash."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yeah...I just hope that we get out of this soon...not to mention getting into trouble here..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, lets go check this place out."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Yugi and Bakura took off, Yugi noticed something weird about Bakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh...Bakura? What are those?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi pointed at Bakura's chest, making him look down at himself. He had a seashell bra on!  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh, I don't know where this came from but doesn't it look good on me?  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Sweat drop* "Uh, yeah...lets go look around now."  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Smiling* "Ok!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura started swimming along the ocean floor, trying to find some shelter that was safe.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hmmm...I don't see anthing yet...how about you?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Shaking head* "Nope...sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
As the two of them kept swimming, Yugi accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Ooof..."  
  
  
  
???: "Ouch..."  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then noticed the familiar person. It was a female, with long auburn hair, and beautiful cerulean eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Pointing* "You...you're Ariel aren't you?"  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Yes I am...how do you know me? I haven't seen you two before..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Its a long story, but we can at least tell you that we've heard of you."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Oh...sorry for my rudeness. You two seem to be tired, would you like to come with me to my palace? My father would surely let you stay in one of our rooms."   
(The first sentence sounds like a pick up line, but please don't take it that way! :P)  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Sure...Oh, sorry about ramming into you like that."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Thats okay, c'mon."  
  
  
  
Yugi & Bakura: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel then led Yugi and Bakura to her home. It was a huge golden palace, with many rooms that were also golden.   
  
  
  
  
Yugi & Bakura: "Woah..."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "My father is right this way, follow me."  
  
  
  
Yugi & Bakura: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel brought them to a really big room, a huge thrown in the center. Ariel then slowly led them in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Uh, father? I have something to ask of you."  
  
  
  
  
Her father then turned around, looking at her curiously, while eyeing Yugi and Bakura.  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan (Ithink thats his name, correct me if I am wrong): "What is the meaning of this Ariel?"  
  
  
  
Ariel: "I found them wandering the outlands, they don't seem to be from around here...so I decided to help them."  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan then pointed at Yugi and Bakura, signalling them to come forth.  
  
  
  
  
K T: "Tell me...where are you from, and what are your names?"  
  
  
  
  
Bakura was too nervous to speak, so Yugi talked for him.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "My name is Yugi, and my friend here is Bakura. We are from another world, but an incident has sent us here. We mean no harm, but it will take time before we can get back home."  
  
  
  
K T: "Hmmm...your story intrueges me. You may stay if you wish."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "T-t-thanks."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Thank you daddy!"  
  
  
  
K T: "Your welcome...now go and show them their rooms."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Alright!"  
  
  
  
  
  
As Yugi, Bakura, and Ariel were about to leave the King's room, King Tritan said something, making everyone stop.  
  
  
  
  
K T: "Oh, and Bakura, do you really need that? *Points at his bra*  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Blushes* "Uh...it just kinda appeared...I'll take it off."  
  
  
  
K T: *Chuckling* "Ok, see you guys later."  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura: "Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel then led Yugi and Bakura to their room. It was the size of a house, equipped with 2 king-size beds, a jacuzzi, and a game department.   
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "This will be your room. I hope you like it."  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Drooling* "Duh..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Drooling too* "Wah..."  
  
  
  
Ariel: *Smiling* "I'm glad that you like it, well, I'll see you two in the morning!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, see ya!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Thanks again!"  
  
  
  
  
Ariel then left the room and went in her own, closing the door behind her. Yugi and Bakura jumped on their beds in almost an instant.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Smiling/eyes closed* "Oh my God...this is the life..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yeah...but I have to do something first before I can sleep."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "what would that be?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Taking this bra thingy off."  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Giggling* "Have fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
As hard as Bakura tried, the bra wouldn't come off!  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I guess it was meant to be on me..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Laughing* "I guess it doesn't look too bad."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, I guess."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Good night."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
It was time to go, and everyone, except Yami, said their good nights to Yugi and Bakura before heading out.   
  
  
Yami: "Please get better soon guys...you don't wanna be like me and Joey, trust me."  
  
  
  
Yami then got up and headed out towards the doors. Before he stepped out, he stopped to say something to the two of them.  
  
  
  
Yami: *Whispering/Sweetly* "Good night guys...sweet dreams..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami then walked out of the room and went home. The nurses then came in and checked on Yugi and Bakura, shutting off the lights and closing the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review as much as you can!  
I hope that you liked this chapter and that you keep checking for more. The next ch. should be posted soon, so please stay tuned! OH, by the way, should I make Yugi and Bakura a couple? It would be my first time doing a Yaoi fic, but it would be fun! Until then, buh bye!  
^________^ 


	3. Meeting New People

I don't own Yugioh or The Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting New People  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its was morning, and although they were underwater, the sun peered through the water, making Yugi wake up.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Groggy* "Man, morning already? I just wanna sleep some more..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then noticed that Bakura was still asleep, so he decided to wake him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Bakura...Hey Bakura!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Tired* "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Its time to get up."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Already? I don't want to get up...its too comfortable..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Me neither, but we have to meet up with Ariel."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Well, then lets get going!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura got out of bed, as much as they hated to, and swam out of the door. When they went into the hallway, they were greeted by none other than Ariel herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Hello guys, did you sleep well?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "You have no idea how great I slept...how about you Bakura?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I didn't even want to get up..."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Thats really good to hear, oh, I have some friends that I want you to meet."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Really?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Who?"  
  
  
  
Ariel: "C'mon, I'll show you them."  
  
  
  
Yugi & Bakura: "Ok!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel led them to a little cave that was filled with many artifacts from outside of the ocean.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "This is my hangout place, c'mon in!"  
  
  
  
Yugi & Bakura: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Yugi and Bakura swam inside of the grotto, they saw to figures waiting for them. One was a crab and one was a flounder. Ariel pounted them out, telling Yugi and Bakura their names.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: *Pointing at the crab* "This is Sabastian, *Pointing at the flounder* and this is Flounder."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Its nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
Sebastian: "What is the meaning of this Ariel?! You know that King Tritan will kill me if he finds out about them!"  
  
  
  
Ariel: "I already told him."  
  
  
  
Sebastian: "YOU WHAT!?"  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Don't worry, he agreed to let them stay."  
  
  
  
Sebastian: "Phew...Oh, uh, hello."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flounder then swam up to Bakura, taking his hand in his fin, and kissing it softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flounder: "Its a pleasure to meet you young lady."  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Blushing* "Uh...I'm not a woman..."  
  
  
  
Flounder: "Say WHAT!?"  
  
  
  
Sebastion: "You're telling us that you're a guy!?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Blushing even more* "Uh...yes..."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Since we are on this particular subject, how did you get here?"  
  
  
  
Sebastion: "Yeah, and why is Bakura wearing a bra?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Since Bakura was still blushing and unable to speak, Yugi decided to talk for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Well, we come from a place called Domino City, but we ended up getting injured, and so it led us here."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "So, you're saying that you are from another world!?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh huh...its not like we don't like you guys or anything, but we would really like to get back home."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "I understand...I hope that you get back too."  
  
  
  
Sebastion: "So if you are injured in your homeland, then how did you get here?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Well, we have lapsed into a coma after a horrible accident. I guess our minds have traveled here in the process."  
  
  
  
Sebastion: "Ah...that explains it..."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Well, you guys can stay with me until you get back to your home."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Thank you so much."  
  
  
  
Sebastion: "Wait, you didn't answer my question."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I'm sorry, what would you like to know?"  
  
  
  
Sebastion: "Why is your friend Bakura wearing a bra?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi was about to answer the question, until Bakura spoke instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Shyly* "Uh...I'm not really sure, but I can't seem to get it off."  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Hmmm...how about you use this?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel handed Bakura one of the items that she found. It was none other than crowbar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Sweat drop* "A crowbar?"  
  
  
  
Ariel: "So thats what it is...well go ahead and try it."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura tried his best to get the stupid sea shell bra off of him, but it just didn't work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Why isn't it coming off!?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Its probably because of the water pressure down here."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh yeah...I guess I'm stuck with it huh?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I guess so."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sunlight in the water was now fading, making the water turn black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "We got to go back to the palace before it gets too dark."  
  
  
  
Flounder: "Yeah, we don't wanna encounter anything dangerous."  
  
  
  
Yugi & Bakura: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others all went back to the palace, luckily before it got really dark. Ariel went to her room, while Sebastion and Flounder went into their own rooms. Yugi and Bakura couldn't wait to get back into their beds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yay! We get to sleep again!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I know!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Yugi and Bakura got ready, they practically jumped into their beds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Relieved* "Ahh...this is the life..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "You said it..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Well, good night Bakura."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Good night Yugi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
As much as Yami and the others hated it, they all had to go back home. Yami stayed back for a couple more minutes while the others left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Please guys, get up as soon as possible..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami then got up out of his seat and slowly walked out of the building and went home. The nurses then came into the room and did the same routine, checking on Yugi and Bakura's stats and shut the lights off and closed the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys liked this chapter, and that you keep checking for more! The next ch. should be posted probably tomorrow, so please stay tuned! Well, until then, see ya!  
^________^ 


	4. Ursela

I don't own Yugioh or the Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Ursela  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning again, and Yugi and Bakura didn't bother to move.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Groggily* "Too comfy...must stay in bed..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I know...mustn't close eyes...must stay awake..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura jolted out of bed after hearing a loud scream coming from out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Shocked* "What was that?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Startled* "It sounded like Ariel!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "C'mon, lets go!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Right!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura swam out of their room and to where Ariel's screams were heard as fast as their little fins could take them. Once Yugi and Bakura reached where Ariel was, they noticed that King Tritan was wounded, his daughter by his side, sobbing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Ariel, what happened?"  
  
  
  
Ariel: *Crying* "That witch Ursela hurt my father, and took his tritan with her when she left. Now he is weakened beyond anyone's help...unless we retrieve the tritan from her..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Well...I have a feeling that this won't turn out well..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah I know..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Ariel, do you know where Ursela went?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel pointed to the cave in the southwest corner of the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "She came through there...I just want my father to be okay..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "We'll go and get the tritan back!"  
  
  
  
Ariel: *Shocked* "You can't! You could get hurt!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then placed a comforting hand on Ariel's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Don't worry, if anyone can save your father, we can!"  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Very well...please be careful!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Don't worry about us, we'll be okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura said their goodbyes to everyone before swimming down to the bottom and going through the cave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Hey Yugi, do you think we'll be able to do this?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Smiling* "If we work together and put our hearts into this, we can beat her!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "You're right, lets go and kick some Ursela ass!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Wow, I never heard that come out of your mouth before..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Sorry...I sometimes get a little carried away when I'm excited..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, we have to be serious from now until we beat Ursela, okay?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "You're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
The entrance was now coming up, a dim light glowing at the end of the tunnel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "There it is, lets hurry!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura have now reached the entrance. They peeked their heads out of the tunnel before charging in. Inside of the cave was none other than Ursela herself, but with her two evil minions, Jetsam and Flotsam (I think thats their names).   
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Whispering* "There they are..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Uh, what do you suppose we do Yugi?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Good question..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh hell with it, lets just charge right in a beat the shit out of them!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Is that you Bakura? Or is it Yami Bakura?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I can't help myself...sorry."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Oookay...well, lets just go in and wing it!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Alright, on the count of three, we go in."  
  
  
  
Yugi & Bakura: "One...Two...THREE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Will Yugi and Bakura be able to retrieve the stolen tritan, or will they be stripped limb by limb? Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Little Mermen! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Yes, I know it was a short chapter, but I wanna keep you all in suspense! Well, I hope that you liked this chapter!   
^________^ 


	5. The Battle

I don't own Yugioh or the Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Battle  
  
  
  
  
  
After Bakura and Yugi counted to three, they charged into the room where Ursela was hiding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Give us the tritan back you witch!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela got out of her chair and looked at Yugi and Bakura, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "My name is Yugi."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "And I'm Bakura"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "We have come to retrieve the tritan that you stole from the King!"  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Is that so? Well you're gonna have to fight me for it!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Fine by me!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Uh, yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela swam over to the two boys, the tritan in her hand. Flotsam and Jetsam followed behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Get ready you runts!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I'm ready!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Whispering* "Uh, Yugi, do you really think that we have a chance at beating them?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Whispering back* "I dunno, but I'm willing to take that risk."  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Yelling* "Are you guys gonna fight or not?!"  
  
  
  
Yugi & Bakura: "We're ready!"  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela then casted a spell on Bakura, making him disappear in another room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Where is Bakura!?"  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Don't worry, I'll take care of him soon enough, but I may as well finish you off first!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela casted another spell, but it wasn't towards Yugi...it was at Bakura. He could hear Bakura scream, then fall silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "What did you do to him!?"  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Cackling* "Don't worry about him, worry about yourself!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Bakura's voice began to echoe across the entire room, making Yugi look around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Fading* "Yugi, I'm okay, don't worry about me!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "BAKURA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Since Yugi was distracted, Ursela made her move. She used her magic to throw Yugi against the wall, making his vision blurred. Before Yugi's vision could come back to normal, Ursela used the tritan and hit him in the back it the head, making him hit the ground with a large thud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Wincing* "I shouldn't of done that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura called out again, this time his voice sounded cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Fading* "You will DIE Yugi!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Wait a minute...you're using Bakura's voice just like Ariel!"  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Confused* "I did this to Ariel?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, it was in the movie."  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Whats a movie?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Sweat drop* "Uh...you'll find out eventually..."  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Mad* "Enough of this!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Eeek!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela charged at Yugi, but luckily he dodged it in time. Yugi then charged really fast at her and kicked her right in the stomach with all his strength, making her fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Wincing* "How did you..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I learned that move from a video game...don't ask..."  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Mad* "Grrrrr...YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh oh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela made Bakura come back to the room where she and Yugi were. The shell that covered his mouth faded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Bakura!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Be on your guard Yugi, you don't know what she might do next..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela then casted a spell on Bakura, making restraints of energy on his arms and legs, making it impossible for him to move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "BAKURA!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I can get these things off!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I'll help you!"  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Laughing* "This will be the end..."  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura: "What!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela began to glow a brilliant gold as she charged up for an attack.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "OH GOD!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yugi, get out of here, forget about me!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Never!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela then took all of the energy that she charged up and sent it through the tritan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Say good night..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tritan then sent off a huge ray of energy, making it travel to Bakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: "HAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Ahhh!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "BAKURA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi jumped infront of the deadly attack, screaming in anguish as the ray ripped through him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "YUGI!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then had a look of peace on his face as he fell to the ground. He just layed on the ground, motionless. Bakura was infuriated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Yami and the others were all sitting quietly around Yugi and Bakura. Suddenly, Yugi screamed as the machines began to go crazy, then everything fell silent, making everyone scared half to death.  
  
  
  
Yami: "YUGI!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the doctors immediatly rushed into the room and put Yugi on a stretcher, quickly sending him the the E.R.. One of the nurses walked in to calm everyone down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Everything is going to be just fine."  
  
  
  
Yami: "How do YOU know?"  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Uh...I'll go check on him right now, so that I can tell you how everything is."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Very Well..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then left the room and walked in the Emergency Room, leaving the panicing Yami and everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Scared* "Is it just me, or did Yugi seem like he was dea..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey was cut off by Tea, who was covering his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: *Whispering/Crying: "Yami already has to put up with this...don't make it worse!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "O-o-k..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Little Mermaid...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Crying* "HOW COULD YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!?"  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Shocked* "My my, the language..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then began to glow as he pulled on the restraints with all his might, tearing them in the process. Ursela looked like she was about to wet herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Its...impossible!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Smirking* "Anything is possible...just like your demise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Has Bakura lost it? And is Yugi going to pull through? Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Little Mermen!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! Well, until then, buh bye!  
^__________^ 


	6. Yugi?

I don't own Yugioh or The Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Yugi?  
  
  
  
  
Warning: Quite a bit of violence. Little kids, don't read!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela realized that something was different about Bakura. His voice was deeper, and his eyes had a piercing look to them. All he did was cackle at her.  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Scared* "Who...who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Chuckling* "I am a thief and a stealer of souls (Yes, he used this line in the earlier episodes), and you will be my next victim. My name is Yami Bakura by the way."  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Hmpf, you'll never will defeat me!"  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura: "I suggest that you reconsider..."  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Never, Jetsam, Flotsam, get him!"  
  
  
  
Jetsam & Flotsam: "Yes master!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jetsam and Flotsam swam at a fast speed toward Bakura. Bakura just stood there, laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura: "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the two eels were about to strike, Bakura disappeared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jetsam: "What the?"  
  
  
  
Flotsam: "Where did he go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Bakura appeared behind them, slicing right through them with a blade he made out of pure energy. Flotsam and Jetsam stared blankly, then fell to the floor as their bodies split clean in half.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: "FLOTSAM, JETSAM!"  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura: *Chuckling* "That was too easy..."  
  
  
  
Ursela: "You will pay greatly for doing that!"  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura: "Is that suppose to scare me?"  
  
  
  
Ursela: "Grrrr...."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela used practically all of her energy and formed it into a giant projectile. She then threw the large object directly toward Bakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura: "You can't be serious..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura stuck out his hand and smacked the projectile, sending it to the other side of the room. Ursela was scared half to death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: "How...is...that possible?"  
  
  
  
Y. Bakura: "Its quite possible..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Within a flash, Bakura disappeard from the spot he was in before, appearing right infront of Ursela. He then stuck out his right hand and placed it right infront of Ursela's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ursela: *Scared* "What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura: *Smirking* "Putting you to rest...for eternity..."  
  
  
  
Ursela: "NOOOO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was too late, Bakura shot a huge projectile of black energy right at Ursela's head, making it explode in the process. Her headless body plumeted to the ground, twitching a few times, and then stopping after a few seconds. He then swam towards her body, ripping the tritan out of her cold, dead fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura: "That wasn't too difficult..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then began to glow as he turned back to his normal self. He quickly swam down to the bottom to his fallen friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yugi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura held Yugi and checked for life signs. He had no pulse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yugi no!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
The nurse that left the room earlier came back into the room, he head down.   
  
  
  
Nurse: *Sad* "I'm sorry, Yugi didn't make it..."  
  
  
Everyone: "WHAT!?"  
  
  
Yami: "This can't be happening! If he dies...then I..."  
  
  
Tea: "Yami no!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was now slowly beginning to fade, everyone ran up to him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yami, you can't!"  
  
  
Yami: *Crying* "I have to go Joey...good bye everyone..."  
  
  
Everyone: "NO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami then realized that he didn't disappear!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Startled* "What's this?!"  
  
  
Tea: "If you didn't disappear...that means!"  
  
  
Everyone: "YUGI!"  
  
  
Nurse: "I'm going to check on him, I'll be right back!"  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse stormed out of the room and to the E.R.. After about 5 minutes, she came back into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "This is amazing, he's alive!"  
  
  
Everyone: "YAY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctors pushed Yugi back into the room, everyone running up to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Yugi is still in a coma, but luckily we got his heart to work again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor then walked out of the room to take care to another patient. Yami and the others all took their seats again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "I never knew that Yugi had that much strength..."  
  
  
  
Yami: "I knew...I always knew..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Little Mermaid...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Bakura was still holding the lifeless Yugi, crying in the process. Suddenly, he realized that Yugi was breathing!  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "YUGI!"  
  
  
Yugi: *Tired* "Bakura? Is that you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then noticed that Yugi still had the wound, so he took him in his arms and began to swim to the palace, the tritan in his left hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Hold on Yugi, we're almost at the palace."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay Bakura...I'll try..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! Until then, see ya!  
^________^ 


	7. The Heroes Return

I don't own Yugioh or the Little Mermaid. I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, I was doing all of my other stories. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Heroes Return  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura was beginning to grow tired as he carried Yugi and the tritan to the palace. Luckily he made it inside of King Tritan's throne before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion. Ariel quickly swam up to her two fallen friends.  
  
  
  
Ariel: *Shocked* "Oh my, are you guys alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura slowly lifted his head to meet eyes with Ariel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh, I'm just a little tired...but Yugi is hurt very badly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel gently pulled Yugi out of Bakura's arms, noticing the fatal wound in his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "OH DEAR! We have to take him to the medical wing and fast!"  
  
  
Bakura: "Theres a medical wing?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Yes, I'll take Yugi to the hospital, while you take care of my father."  
  
  
Bakura: "But-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel already took of, leaving Bakura to fend for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Sighing* "How do I cure him..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then realized that he still had the tritan in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh yeah, he needs his tritan back!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura swam over to the dying King and handed him the tritan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Here you go my King."  
  
  
King Tritan: *Weakly* "You found it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan tried to reach for the tritan, until Bakura pulled it away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "Whats the meaning of this!?"  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh, I'm sorry, here you go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The king tried to take it again, but it was pulled back.   
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "Bakura, this isn't like you, what are you doing!?"  
  
  
Yami Bakuar: *Cackling* "I'm not Bakura..."  
  
  
King Tritan: "Say what!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then turned back to his normal self, making the king really confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Take it before my Yami tries to stop me!"  
  
  
Yami Bakura: "Never!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The king just stared as Bakura kept fighting with himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "Uh, do you have a mental disorder or something?"  
  
  
Yami Bakura & Bakura: "NO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, after about ten minutes of fighting, Bakura was victorious. He then handed the king his tritan.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "Finally...thank you very much."  
  
  
Bakura: "No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan's strength was now beginning to return to him. Bakura decided that he should go to the hospital wing to see Yugi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Uh, Mr. Tritan sir? Where can I find the hospital wing?"  
  
  
King Tritan: "Just go down the hall over there and take your first right."  
  
  
Bakura: "Okay, thanks!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then took off and went through the hallway and took the first right like he was told. He swam to Ariel when he went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
  
Ariel: *Smiling* "Yes, he will be now, because of you."  
  
  
Bakura: "Because of...me?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Yes, if you wouldn't of brought him here within an hour, Yugi would've died."  
  
  
Bakura: *Shocked* "Wow..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel swam over to Bakura and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going out the doors to see her father. Bakura slowly brought his hand up to his cheek, blushing in the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "That was...unexpected..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then saw Yugi laying down in one of the beds and swam up to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Weakly* "Thanks Bakura."  
  
  
Bakura: "Anything for a friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then noticed the lipstick mark on Bakura's cheek and couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Sarcastically* "Ah, I see you got something going on with Ariel?"  
  
  
Bakura: *Blushing* "How do you know?"  
  
  
Yugi: *Laughing* "Cause you have that big lip mark on the side of your face."  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh..."  
  
  
Yugi: "You should spend some time with her..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Wouldn't that make you mad?"  
  
  
Yugi: "I've got someone already waiting for me at home."  
  
  
Bakura: "Who...Tea?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh huh."  
  
  
Bakura: "Why didn't you tell us that?!"  
  
  
Yugi: "Just go and meet her... I'll be right here."  
  
  
Bakura: "Okay, see you later!"  
  
  
Yugi: "See ya!"  
  
  
  
  
Bakura swam out of the doors to meet up with Ariel, allowing Yugi to rest.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *To himself* "I'll be seing you very soon Tea...I hope..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In The Hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Tea suddenly became alert and began looking around, making the others nervous.  
  
  
  
Yami: "Whats wrong Tea?"  
  
  
Tea: *Startled* "I could've sworn that I could hear Yugi's voice..."  
  
  
Joey: "You know, that can happen when you love someone...wait a minute..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to Tea, making her look down to the ground, blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "I knew something was going on between you two!"  
  
  
Yami: *Smiling* "Is this true?"  
  
  
Tea: *Nodding* "Yeah...we were only together for two weeks."  
  
  
Joey: "Wow...did you guys make out yet?"  
  
  
Tea: *Blushing even more* "Uh...not yet..."  
  
  
Joey: "Man, that sucks..."  
  
  
Yami: *Looking at the clock* "I think we should all get going now."  
  
  
Joey: "Good idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and the others all left the hospital and went home. The nurses walked in and checked on Yugi and Bakura, shutting off the lights and clocing the doors once they were done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Wow...Bakura and Ariel!? Not to mention Yugi and Tea! This is getting freaky!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^________^ 


	8. Little Note From The Author

Okay, just a little announcement. This story is going to have romance in it, but I can't add it to the genres, cause there are already 2 put up. So, just as a reminder, the story is a humour, drama, and romance story. See ya in the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
~YamiYugi6242 


	9. Ryou Meets Ariel

I don't own Yugioh or the Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Ryou Meets Ariel  
  
  
  
I'm gonna call normal Bakura Ryou, and Yami Bakura Bakura now by the way.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou slowly swam up to Ariel, who was talking to her father.  
  
  
  
Ryou: *To himself* "You can do this..."  
  
  
  
  
Ryou couldn't help but blush as he tapped Ariel on the shoulder. His pulse quickened as her cerulean eyes met his chocolate ones when she turned her head to him.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Hi Ryou!"  
  
  
Ryou: *Blushing* "Uh...may I please have a word with your father real quickly?"  
  
  
Ariel: *Smiling* "Sure, I'll go check on Yugi."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel swam down the hall and went into the hospital to see Yugi. Ryou took a deep breath before speaking to King Tritan.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "Yes Ryou?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Uh...this may sound strange...but I-I...  
  
  
King Tritan: "Yes?"  
  
  
Ryou: "I love your daughter..."  
  
  
  
The king was surprised after hearing what Ryou said. He ended up having a serious look on his face, making Ryou nervous.  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "You sure had guts to say something like that to me."  
  
  
  
  
The king raised his hand high into the air, making it seem like he was going to hit Ryou.  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: *Scared* "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, King Tritan patted Ryou on the shoulder, making Ryou tense up.  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "Why are you so tense Ryou? I'm glad that you have feelings for my daughter!"  
  
  
Ryou: *Shocked* "Really?"  
  
  
King Tritan: "In fact, I would be honored if you would be her lover."   
  
  
Ryou: *Blushing* "Well...I wouldn't go that fast..."  
  
  
  
  
The king couldn't help but laugh at the way Ryou said that. He then pointed to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: *Smiling* "You have my acception, go over there and meet her."  
  
  
Ryou: *Smiling* "Thank you so much!"  
  
  
  
  
Ryou began to swim as fast as he could to the hospital wing. The king just watched as he quickly swam away.  
  
  
  
King Tritan: *To himself/smiling* "Kids these days...you gotta love em..."  
  
  
  
  
Bakura peered through the door, noticing that Ariel was caring for Yugi's wounds. He slowly opened the door and shyly swam up to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Hi Ryou!"  
  
  
Ryou: *Blushing* "Uh...how is Yugi doing?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Just fine, he should be able to get out of the hospital by next week. He's sleeping right now."  
  
  
Ryou: "Thats great! Uh...I mean *Whispers* thats great."  
  
  
  
  
Ariel turned back to check if everything was okay with Yugi. Ryou gathered up all of his courage and began to ask his question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Ariel?"  
  
  
Ariel: *Sweetly* "Yes Ryou?"  
  
  
Ryou: "I have something that I want to tell you."  
  
  
Ariel: "Hmm?"  
  
  
Ryou took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "I...I love you..."  
  
  
  
Ariel was silent after hearing this, making Ryou blush in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way..."  
  
  
  
Ryou was about to walk out the door, until Ariel stopped him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Please, don't go..."  
  
  
Ryou: "Huh?"  
  
  
Ariel: "I love you too..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Blushing really red* "Really?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Yes..."  
  
  
  
Yugi slightly opened up one of his eyes as he listened to their converstaion. Luckily no one saw him.  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Will you...uh..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Go out with you?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Uh...yeah..."  
  
  
Ariel: "I'd love to."  
  
  
  
  
Ariel slowly swam up to Ryou, putting her arms around his neck. Ryou didn't know what to do, so Bakura popped into his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Pin her down to the floor!"  
  
  
Ryou: "No!"  
  
  
Bakura: "Fine...then put your arms around her, and slowly bring her into a kiss. Make sure to kiss from the lips down to her neck. Chicks dig that kind of stuff."  
  
  
Ryou: "Really?"  
  
  
Bakura: "Really."  
  
  
  
  
Ryou did what Bakura instructed, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He then slowly, but surely, managed to crush his lips with hers, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips. Yugi couldn't help but stare at the two lovers.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *In his mind* "I can't wait to do that to Tea...did I just say that?"  
  
  
  
  
After about a full 2 minutes of non-stop kissing, Ryou and Ariel let go of each other.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: *Blushing* "Wow..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Blushing* "Woah..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Let me just check on Yugi, and we can go back to the palace...its getting late."  
  
  
Ryou: "Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel checked on Yugi one last time, before tucking him in nicely and swimming out the door, taking Ryou's hand.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "C'mon Ryou, we should get back before it gets too dark."  
  
Ryou: "Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
It was late yet again, and Yami and the others said their goodnights to Yugi and Ryou. Once they went home, the nurses came back in to check on them, shutting off the lights and closing the doors once they were done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Wow, Ariel and Ryou make a cute couple! Question, should I make Ryou and Ariel's relationship more intense? Not really bad, but more like sharing a bed together and stuff. Nothing like a lemon or anything! Please answer my question if you have the time!  
^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys like this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! Until we meet again, buh bye!  
^______^ 


	10. Love Is In The Air!

I don't own Yugioh or the Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Love is in the Air!  
  
  
  
Caution: Little love scene, I might have to raise the rating, so please don't report me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel and Ryou swam as fast as they could back into the palace, so that they wouldn't get in trouble.   
  
  
  
  
Ryou: "I guess its time that we go to bed..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Yup..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou swam to his bedroom door, but stopped after Ariel spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Uh...Ryou?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
Ariel began to blush as she was about to ask her question.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "I know this may seem sudden, but would you like to uh...spend the night in my room?"  
  
  
Ryou: *Shocked* "Uh...sure!"  
  
  
Ariel: "Really?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel and Ryou got ready for bed and went into her room. They both couldn't help but blush as they layed down on the bed, pulling the covers over them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: *In his head* "Bakura! What do I do!?"  
  
  
Bakura: "Huh?"  
  
  
Ryou: "What do I do!?"  
  
  
Bakura: "Woah! You got this far already!?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Yeah..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Well, since you are too scared to get something out of her, put your arms around her and kiss her neck."  
  
  
Ryou: "Are you sure?"  
  
  
Bakura: "Positive."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou slowly scooted over to Ariel, placing his arms slowly around her waist. Ariel replied by moving closer to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Now kiss her!"  
  
  
Ryou: *Nervous* "Okay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou passionately kissed Ariels neck, making her whimper in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "I've never felt like this before..."  
  
  
Ryou: "Am I making you unconfortable?"  
  
  
Ariel: "No, please keep doing that..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Blushing* "Okay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou continued to kiss Ariel's neck, until she turned around to meet Ryou's eyes. She then began to lure him into a long, passionate kiss, opening his mouth with her toungue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: *In his mind* "Wow..."  
  
  
Bakura: *In Ryou's head* "You go man!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Bakura!"  
  
  
Bakura: "Oops."  
  
  
  
Bakura shut up, allowing Ryou to have some "privacy" with Ariel. This was when the fun began!  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~INTERMISSION! Love Scene...(Don't Worry, No Lemon Here!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan began to feel tired, so he decided to go to his room. As he passed Ariel's room, he heard some strange noises.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: *Confused* "Ariel?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The King was about to reach the door, until he noticed that it was locked, and that Bakura wasn't in his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "Oh..."  
  
  
  
The King realized what was going on, so he swam to his room.  
  
  
  
King Tritan: *To himself* "I didn't know he had it in him..."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love scene over...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ariel and Ryou layed back down, panting in exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "That was amazing!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Really?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Yeah..."  
  
  
Bakura: *In Ryou's head* "Good job!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Stop it!"  
  
  
Bakura: "Hehe, sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou then noticed that his sea shell bra came undone!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Yes!"  
  
  
Ariel: "What?"  
  
  
Ryou: "It came off!"  
  
  
Ariel: "what did?"  
  
  
Ryou: "The sea shell bra!"  
  
  
Ariel: "Thats great!"  
  
  
  
  
Bakura then popped into Ryou's mind again.  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Sarcastic* "So, the pansy proved that he was a man..."  
  
  
Ryou: "Whats that suppose to mean!?"  
  
  
Bakura: "Think about it...you act so feminine all of the time, no offense, that the people that made this movie thought you were a woman. But since you did what you just did, you have proven that you are a man, thus making your bra fall off."  
  
  
Ryou: "Oh..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Good, now I'll leave you alone now..."  
  
  
Ryou: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
Once Ryou was finished talking to Bakura, he turned to Ariel.  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: "I guess we should go to bed now..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Yeah...goodnight..."  
  
  
  
Ryou quickly brought Ariel to him, kissing her lovingly before letting go.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Goodnight."  
  
  
  
Ariel smiled and fell asleep, Ryou falling asleep right after her. He placed his arms around her before closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yami and the others said their goodnights/goodbyes to Yugi and Ryou before heading out the door and going home. The nurses did the same thing that they did everynight, checking their status, then shutting off the lights and closing the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "QUESTION! Should I raise the rating or not? I really don't think that it was really that bad, but I still need your opinion!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Well, this was different...but I actually liked writing this! I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^______^ 


	11. Yugi's Back!

I don't own either Yugioh or The Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Yugi's Back  
  
  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning, and Ryou was the one to wake up first. He carefully let go of Ariel, as to not disturb her, and slowly swam out of the room.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "I wonder how Yugi's feeling..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou swam down the hall and opened the door to the hospital. To his surprise, Yugi was awake as well.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Ryou!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Good morning Yugi...why are you up so early?"  
  
  
Yugi: "I should be asking the same question..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou sat at the edge of Yugi's bed, putting a serious look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Yugi...I have to tell you something..."  
  
  
Yugi: *Confused* "What is it Ryou?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Its about me and Ariel...we uh..."  
  
  
Yugi: "What?"  
  
  
Ryou: "We made love..."  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh, I already know that."  
  
  
Ryou: *Surprised* "You do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi sweat dropped as he realized that he "secretly" saw them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Covering his mouth* "Oops.."  
  
  
Ryou: *Raising eyebrow* "How do you know?"  
  
  
Yugi: "I kinda...peeked when you two made out..."  
  
  
Ryou: "Yugi!"   
  
  
Yugi: *BIG Sweat drop* "Well...you were right infront of me...I couldn't help but see what you were doing.."  
  
  
Ryou: "Hmm...since you put it that way...its okay..."  
  
  
Yugi: "But seriously..your relationship is sure going fast.."  
  
  
Ryou: *Blushing* "Well...Ariel was the one that asked me to stay with her for the night..."  
  
  
Yugi: "Hehe, I never would've guessed."  
  
  
Ryou: "What?"  
  
  
Yugi: "I had a feeling Ariel would be the one asking that question...you're too shy to ask something like that."  
  
  
Ryou: "You have a point..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then had a cute little smirk on his face as he asked his next question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "So, was it good?"  
  
  
Ryou: "YUGI!?"  
  
  
Yugi: "What!? Just asking.."  
  
  
Ryou: "You used to be so timid and quiet...now look at you!"  
  
  
Yugi: *Scratching Back of Head* "Hehehe...I guess I changed huh?'  
  
  
Ryou: "No shit..."  
  
  
Yugi: *Eyes wide* "Wow, you said your first swear Ryou!"  
  
  
Ryou: *Covering mouth* "Oops!"  
  
  
Yugi: "Its okay Ryou, you don't have to be a good person all of the time..."  
  
  
Ryou: "Oh, okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel suddenly opened the door, making Yugi and Ryou jump.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: *Startled* "Woah, you scared me.."  
  
  
Ariel: "I'm sorry, I was just going to check on Yugi."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel then swam over to Yugi, taking off his bandages and checking his wound. To her amazement, it was almost completely healed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Wow, you've healed fast Yugi!"  
  
  
Yugi: "I did? *Looks at his wound* Wow, I did!"  
  
  
Ryou: "So does this mean that he can get out of bed?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Considering his condition, yes."  
  
  
Yugi: "YES!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi tried to get out of bed really fast, but a sharp pain in his chest made him fall back.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "You're suppose to get out of bed slowly silly!"  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
This time, Ryou and Ariel helped Yugi get out of bed slowly. After being in bed for a week, Yugi was a little messed up when he tried to swim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Falling over* "Woah!"  
  
  
  
  
Ryou was able to catch Yugi before he fell, putting his arm around his shoulder for support.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Thanks Ryou..."  
  
  
Ryou: "No prob."  
  
  
Ariel: "Don't worry Yugi, you just have to get used to swimming again thats all.."  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay."  
  
  
Ryou: "Do you still need help?"  
  
  
Yugi: "No, I think I'll be alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi tried to swim, but ended up falling over again. Luckily Ryou was able to catch him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: *Sarcastic* "I think you thought wrong Yugi..."  
  
  
Yugi: *Blushing* "Hehehe..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel realized that her dad would be getting up right about now, so she turned to Yugi and Ryou.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Hey guys, my father should be getting up any time now."  
  
  
Ryou: "Yes, is that a bad thing?"  
  
  
Ariel: "No, its just that we can't be late for breakfast."  
  
  
Yugi: "Yay! Food!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Yugi..."  
  
  
Yugi: "Sorry..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Lets get back to the palace!"  
  
  
Yugi & Ryou: "Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel and the others all made it to the palace before her father noticed. They all took seats at the large golden table in the dining room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "So...who's making the food?"  
  
  
Ariel: *Smiling* "Our two best cooks, Sebastian and Flounder!"  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan groggily swam into the room, taking a seat in the big golden chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Morning daddy!"  
  
  
King Tritan: "Good morning Ariel...Yugi, Ryou."  
  
  
Yugi: "G'morning."  
  
  
Ryou: "Good morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan knew what happened last night, but he decided not to talk about it while the others were eating. Sebastion and Flounder came into the room, carrying a whole ton a food.  
  
  
  
  
Flounder: "Here ya go everyone."  
  
  
Sebastion: "Bon Apitite!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sebastion and Flounder left the room, allowing everyone to eat in peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: *Excited* "Ooo, I wonder whats on the menu today!"  
  
  
Ariel: *Smiling* "Me too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan pulled the covers on the trays, showing a green-colored soup, bread that was also green, and some strange type of food that was pink and lumpy. Yugi pointed at the soup first.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Whats that?"  
  
  
King Tritan: "Oh, this is Seaweed soup. It is very good for your digestive system."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi pointed at the green bread.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Whats that?"  
  
  
King Tritan: "This is gourmet seaweed bread."  
  
  
  
  
  
And last but not least, Yugi pointed at the strange type of food.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Confused* "Whats THAT?"  
  
  
King Tritan: "This is a Sea Cucumber. Very delicious!"  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariel and King Tritan began to grab food off the trays and put them on their plates and began eating.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Aren't you guys hungry?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Ewww...I mean yes!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Yeah, me too!"  
  
  
King Tritan: "Well then, don't be shy, dig in!"  
  
  
Yugi & Ryou: "Okay.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou took a sample of the soup and the bread, while Yugi took a sea cucumber.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Whispering* "You try it first..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Whispering Back* "No, you do!"  
  
  
Yugi: "You!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou took a spoonful of soup and slowly placed it in his mouth. The soup was so gross that his eyes began to water.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: "How is it? Good huh?"  
  
  
Ryou: *Nods head*  
  
  
Ariel: "Are you okay?"  
  
  
Ryou: *Swallows* "Yeah...I'm fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou then turned to Yugi.  
  
  
  
  
Ryou: *Whispering* "Your turn!"  
  
  
Yugi: "Fine..."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi took the sea cucumber and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, slowly chewing the rubbery substance.  
  
  
  
  
King Tritan: "Isn't it the best Yugi?"  
  
  
Yugi: *Nods*  
  
  
King Tritan: "Are you okay too?"  
  
  
Yugi: *Swallows* "Ugh...I think I am..."  
  
  
King Tritan: "Whats wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi began to scratch himself all over. Big red blotches began to spread like wild fire all over his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Man I'm itchy!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Uh oh..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Thats means.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I can't believe they've been out for already a month..."  
  
  
Tea: "I know...I sure hope that they wake up before its too late..."  
  
  
Joey: *Looking at the clock* "Hey guys, I think its time that we get goin'.."  
  
  
Yami: "You're right...lets go..."  
  
  
  
Yami and the others all said their goodnights and left the hospital. The nurses then came back in and check on Yugi and Ryou, shutting off the lights and closing the doors once they were done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that this chapter was entertaining to everyone, and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^_____^ 


	12. Poor Yugi

I don't own either Yugioh or The Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Poor Yugi...  
  
*Tell me if I should write like this or the other way!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my, we should get to the hospital wing immediatly!" Ariel said as she got out of her seat. "Alright Ariel, I'll wait for you and Ryou to come back," King Tritan said, putting another sea cucumber in his mouth. Yugi caught a glimpse of the King eating the disgusting food, turning his head as fast as he could. "Is this stuff contagious?" Ryou asked Ariel nervously. "No, its not," Ariel replied. "Good," Ryou sighed in relief as he picked up Yugi. "I'm so itchy!" Yugi yelled. "Don't scratch it!" Ryou shouted, swatting Yugi's hand away. "Hey, you try getting an allergic reaction to something!" Yugi shouted. "I know its not fun Yugi, but you really don't want it to get worse, do you?" Ariel asked. "No...," Yugi replied, bowing his head in defeat. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Get going!" King Tritan said. "Okay!" Ariel and Ryou replied before swimming out of the doors.  
  
Once Ariel and the others all reached the hospital, Ryou placed Yugi on one of the beds. "Do you need any help Ariel?" Ryou asked. "Oh, yes, could you please hand me the alcohol?" "Okay," Ryou said, handing Ariel the bottle. "Thanks," Ariel replied as she swam over to Yugi. "Now, I'm going to rub this stuff on your arm so that I can give you the medicine to make you feel better." Yugi's eyes widened, "Wait a minute...you're not giving me a needle are you?" "Why yes I am...," Ariel replied, taking out the needle. "There's absolutly no way you're going to stick that needle in me!" Yugi screamed, covering his arm. "Ryou, would you mind?" Ariel asked him. "Oh, no problem," Ryou replied, swimming up to Yugi. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked nervously. "You leave me no choice but to hold you down," Ryou answered, holding Yugi down. "No, you can't be serious!" Yugi screamed, trying to escape Ryou's grip. "Sorry Yugi...," Ryou said.  
  
Ariel swam over to Yugi's left side, putting on rubber gloves before inserting the needle. "If it helps, close your eyes," Ariel said calmingly. "Yeah...like thats gonna help...," Yugi said nervously. Once Ariel put her gloves on, she slowly aimed for Yugi's vein. The cold touch of the needle sent chills down Yugi's spine. "Okay, here we go!" Ariel said, sticking the needle in Yugi's arm. "Agh! Its cold!" Yugi screamed.   
  
After about three seconds, Ariel pulled the needle out of Yugi's arm, placing a bandage over it. "See? Its not that bad," Ariel said. Yugi rubbed his arm, "Well, maybe when you put the needle in, but it does now!" Ariel couldn't help but giggle at the way Yugi was acting. Yugi then turned to Ryou, "Um, you can let go of me now." "Oh, sorry," Ryou replied, letting go of Yugi. After Ariel threw the needle and her gloves away and washed her hands, she turned to Yugi. "I suggest that you stay in here for a little while." Yugi raised an eyebrow, "How come?" "Because this medicine has some side affects." "Oh great...," Yugi said, sighing. "Don't worry Yugi, we'll be right here to keep you company," Ryou said kindly, trying to make Yugi feel better.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Yugi started to feel weird. "Uh, guys? I don't feel so good..." Ariel turned to Yugi, a look of concern in her eyes, "Are you alright?" "I think I'm gonna...uh oh!" Yugi shouted as he jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom that was right next to them. As Yugi was occupying the bathroom, Ryou turned to Ariel, "Is that one of the side effects?" "Yup, it reads that dizziness, dry mouth, and vomiting can occur." "So that means...poor Yugi...," Ryou replied.   
  
The toilet flushed, and Yugi came out of the bathroom, his face as white as a ghost. "Woah, Yugi, you don't look so good...," Ryou said. "Well...at least the hives are gone...," Ariel mentioned, trying to make Yugi feel somewhat better. Yugi turned to Ariel, a look of pure hate in his eyes, "As much as you're trying to make me feel better...its not helping..." "I'm sorry Yugi, how about you lay down while we keep you company?" Ariel asked nicely. "I guess it wouldn't hurt...," Yugi said weakly as he sat on the bed. "Its says that the syptoms will last for only about an hour," Ryou said, studying the medicine. "Thats good...," Yugi replied, sighing. "Well, you go and get some rest. We'll be right here if you need anything," Ariel said. "Okay...goodnight...," Yugi said groggily before falling asleep. "Goodnight Yugi."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! I'll do my best to write the next chapter soon!   
^________^ 


	13. The Recovery

I don't own either Yugioh or The Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: The Recovery  
  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning, and the rays of sunshine crept into the windows of the hospital wing. The light caused Yugi to open his eyes and make him look around the room.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Groggily* "Huh? What time is it?"   
  
  
  
Yugi then noticed that it was ten o'clock in the morning.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Eyes wide* "Wow...I must've fallen asleep..."  
  
  
  
Ryou and Ariel opened the door and swam over to Yugi.  
  
  
  
Ryou: *Smiling* "How are you feeling Yugi?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh, I'm feeling a lot better."  
  
  
Ariel: "Thats great to hear!"  
  
  
Yugi: "Actually, I feel so good, that I could get out of bed!"  
  
  
  
As Yugi pushed himself out of his bed, a wave of dizziness took over, making him fall forwards. Luckily Ryou was able to catch him in time.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "You can get out of bed eh?"  
  
  
Yugi: *Sweat drop* "Hehe...I guess not..."  
  
  
Ariel: "I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to get out of this place by tomorrow. The medicine is still in your system."  
  
  
Yugi: *Frowning* "Darn..."  
  
  
  
Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Ryou: *Smiling* "Hey, its better than having to suffer all day..."  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, I guess you're right...I just hope that I can get better as soon as possible..."  
  
  
Ariel: "As much as I hate to say this, you need to have a check up..."  
  
  
Yugi: *Sighing* "Why me..."  
  
  
  
Ariel turned to Ryou, smiling.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Would you mind being my assistant?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Oh, I don't mind.."  
  
  
  
Ariel walked over to the cupboards, pulling out some rubber gloves, a stethoscope, and a siringe. She put on the gloves and then swam over to Yugi.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Eyes wide* "Why do you have a needle?"  
  
  
Ariel: "I knew you were gonna hate this...I need to take a sample of your blood so that I can see if you are well enough to get out of here."  
  
  
Yugi: "Fine...but I'm not gonna like it..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Just let me check you before I do that okay?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay."  
  
  
  
Ariel pulled out the stethoscope, placing the ear pieces in her ears.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Since allergies can affect your breathing, I'm gonna check on that okay?"  
  
  
Yugi: *Calmly* "Okay.."  
  
  
  
Ariel placed the bell on Yugi's back.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Would you please take a deep breath for me?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Sure."  
  
  
  
As Yugi inhaled and exhaled, Ariel listened carefully for any problems. Satisfied, she removed the bell off of his back.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Your breathing seems to be just fine...now I'm going to check your heart okay?"  
  
  
Yugi: "No need to ask me..its alright.."  
  
  
  
Ariel then placed the bell on Yugi's chest as she listened carefully. Ryou was beginning to get bored, so he swam to a chair and sat down. Ariel took the bell off of Yugi's chest and placed the stethoscope around her neck.  
  
  
  
Ariel: *Smiling* "Well, everythings seems to be just fine.."  
  
  
Yugi: *Sighing* "Phew.."  
  
  
  
Ariel then pulled out the needle.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Ryou, would you please help me?"  
  
  
  
Ryou suddenly jolted as he heard Ariel call him.   
  
  
  
Ryou: "Yes?"   
  
  
  
Ariel turned around to Ryou, showing the needle.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Oh..."  
  
  
  
Ryou quickly swam over to Ariel and Yugi.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Sadly* "I know whats coming..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Sorry Yugi..but its for your own good..."  
  
  
Yugi: "I know..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Ryou, would you?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Sure."  
  
  
  
Ryou swam over to Yugi, grabbing his arms in a tight grip. Ariel then put some alcohol on a cotton ball and slowly rubbed it on Yugi's arm, making him cringe.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "Don't worry...this'll go by really fast."  
  
  
Yugi: *Nervously* "Okay.."  
  
  
  
Ariel tied an elastic piece of cloth around Yugi's arm. Yugi winced at how his arm was going numb.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Agh...I don't like this..."  
  
  
Ariel: "It'll be over soon...I promise."  
  
  
  
Ariel then tapped her fingers on Yugi's arm so that the vein would show. She then slowly inserted the needle into Yugi's flesh, trying to find his vein.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Wincing* "Ugh...is it over yet?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Um...almost..."  
  
  
Yugi: *Eyes wide* "What do you mean um?"  
  
  
  
Ariel then pulled the needle out of Yugi's arm.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "I wasn't able to find your vein...(That actually happened to me! O.O)"  
  
  
Yugi: "You've got to be kidding..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Sorry Yugi..."  
  
  
  
Ryou started to giggle, making Yugi turn his head to him.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I hate you..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Sweat drop* "Hehehe..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Now to try your other arm..."  
  
  
Yugi: *Rolling eyes* "Fine..."  
  
  
  
Ariel removed the constricting bandage and took out another needle as she swam over to Yugi's other arm. She then rubbed some alcohol onto Yugi's skin, inserting the needle again. Luckily, she was able to find the vein and draw some blood.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Eyes closed* "Did you find it?"  
  
  
Ariel: *Giggling* "Yes I did...I'm almost done.."  
  
  
Yugi: *Smiling* "Thats good to hear.."  
  
  
  
Once Ariel drew the amount of blood she needed, she removed the needle and constricting bandage from his arm. She then put a cotton ball over the wound and wrapped medical tape on it.   
  
  
  
Ariel: *Smiling* "All set."  
  
  
Yugi: "Finally..."  
  
  
  
Ariel then took the blood to the lab. Yugi noticed that Ryou was still holding him down, so he looked up at him.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh Ryou? You can let go of me..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Letting go* "Oh, sorry..."  
  
  
  
Yugi then noticed that something was different about Ryou.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "You okay Ryou?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Actually, I have something on my mind..."  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, shoot."  
  
  
  
Ryou then took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Its just that...I really don't want to leave this place..."  
  
  
Yugi: "I know you don't want to, but our friends are waiting for us..."  
  
  
Ryou: "I know...its just that I don't want to leave Ariel..."  
  
  
Yugi: "It'll be alright...just spend as much time with her as possible."  
  
  
Ryou: "Okay, thanks Yugi."  
  
  
Yugi: *Smiling* "Any time..."  
  
  
  
  
Ariel then swam out of the lab and towards Yugi and Ryou.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "The results won't be back until tomorrow...why don't you rest until then?"  
  
  
Yugi: *Happily* "Sure..."  
  
  
  
Yugi then looked at Ryou, making him look back at him. Yugi then moved his eyes and pointed his head at Ariel, trying to tell him to leave with her. Ryou nodded as he turned to Ariel.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Hey Ariel...do you want to hang out?"  
  
  
Ariel: "I'd love to!"  
  
  
  
Yugi then winked at Ryou as he faked yawned.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Yawn* "Man...its only one o'clock and I'm already tired..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Okay, we'll let you rest.."  
  
  
Yugi: "Have fun...I mean talk to you later!"  
  
  
Ariel & Ryou: "See ya!"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi layed down on his bed and pulled the covers over him while Ariel and Ryou swam out of the hospital. Yugi sighed sadly as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
  
Yugi: "If you were only here Tea..."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was beginning to get late yet again, and everyone slowly got out of their seats and left. Yami and Tea decided to stay a little bit longer.  
  
  
  
Tea: "Wow...its already been two months since they left us..."  
  
  
Yami: *Sadly* "I know...I hope that Ra watches over them..."  
  
  
Tea: "Yeah..."  
  
  
  
Tea and Yami then got out of their seats and put on their coats, slowly walking out of the room. The nurses came in again, checking up on Yugi and Ryou and shutting off the lights and closing the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^___________^ 


	14. Confession

I don't Yugioh or The Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Confession  
  
  
  
Ryou and Ariel slowly swam to a quiet and beautiful place, where they sat down on the soft sea weed. The sunlight made everything glimmer gold, making Ariel gasp with delight. Ryou inhaled deeply before speaking.  
  
  
Ryou: "Um...Ariel?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Yes Ryou?"  
  
  
Ryou: "I...have something to tell you..."   
  
  
Ariel: *Concerned* "Why...is something wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Ryou swam up to her, putting his arms around her to calm her down.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "I'm fine...its just that I'm going to have to leave soon..."  
  
  
Ariel: *Eyes wide* "Why? Don't you love me?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Ariel...you know that I would never want to leave you..."  
  
  
Ariel: "Then why are you?"  
  
  
  
Ryou closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply again.  
  
  
  
Ryou: "Remember when Yugi and I said that we were caught in a serious accident?"  
  
  
Ariel: "Yes?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Well...we might be awakening soon, thus causing us to go back to our world..."  
  
  
  
Ariel put her arms around Ryou, holding him tight.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "I wish that you wouldn't leave..."  
  
  
Ryou: "I know..."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a noise could be heard in the distance, causing Ryou to look around.  
  
  
  
Ryou: *Eyes wide* "What was that?"  
  
  
Ariel: "What was what?"  
  
  
Ryou: "I heard something nearby..."  
  
  
  
Ariel pulled Ryou closer to her.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "It was probably just a dolphin or something..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Smiling* "I guess so..."  
  
  
  
Ryou stared into Ariel's beautiful cerulean eyes, as Ariel looked at Ryou's chocolate ones. Ryou slowly pulled Ariel into a passionate kiss, making her smile as she closed her eyes. The noise that Ryou heard began to grow louder, but Ariel and Ryou ignored it this time. As they slowly broke their kiss, Ariel and Ryou kept staring into each other's eyes, until Ariel noticed something behind Ryou.  
  
  
  
Ariel: *Eyes wide* "Ryou! Look out!"  
  
  
  
Ryou turned around, only to be confronted by a set of large, golden eyes and dagger-like teeth. It was none other than a great white shark.   
  
  
  
Ariel: "Ryou, run for it!"  
  
  
As the shark noticed her cry, it began to charge at her.  
  
  
Ryou: "Ariel!"  
  
  
Ryou swam as fast as he could, jumping infront of Ariel.   
  
  
Ariel: "Ryou!"  
  
  
The shark grinned angrily at Ryou.  
  
  
Shark: "Get out of my way!"  
  
  
Ryou: *Eyes wide* "You can talk?"  
  
  
Shark: "Of course I can talk, now scram!"  
  
  
Ryou: *Angrily* "Never!"  
  
  
Shark: "Then you leave me no choice..."  
  
  
  
The shark opened his mouth as he clamped down on Ryou's arm, causing him to cry out in pain as the blood began to cloud around the wound.   
  
  
  
Ariel: "RYOU!"  
  
  
  
The shark then threw Ryou across the area, making him hit the rock wall. Ariel turned angrily at the shark.  
  
  
  
Ariel: "What do you want with us?"  
  
  
Shark: "I work with the great Ursela, and I have been sent to capture you!"  
  
  
Ariel: *Eyes wide* "Ursela can't be alive!"  
  
  
Shark: *Smirking* "Did you think she was going to go down that easily?"  
  
  
  
The shark opened his mouth again, grabbing Ariel around the waist gentally.   
  
  
  
Shark: *Muffled* "I promised to bring you there alive...you better not thrash around..."  
  
  
  
As the shark took off with Ariel, Ryou tried to get up and follow them, but the loss of blood and the pain in his head caused his vision to blur.  
  
  
  
Ryou: *Weakly* "Ariel..."  
  
  
Everything then turned black as Ryou fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Whats this? Ursela is still alive!? Stay tuned!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please review!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more. If you have any ideas for the story or you just wanna say hi, email me at Reni6133@cs.com. I hope to hear from you!  
^______^ 


	15. The Return

I don't own either Yugioh or the Little Mermaid. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
Chapter 14: The Return  
  
  
  
Once reaching Ursela's lair, the shark let go of Ariel, allowing Ursela to talk to her.  
  
  
Ursela: "Hello my dear..."  
  
  
Ariel: *Nervously* "So it is true...you are alive...but how?"  
  
  
Ursela began to chuckle at the question.  
  
  
Ursela: "Right when that Bakura boy used his final attack on me, I was able to use my regenerating spell. Luckily I casted it in time..."  
  
  
Ariel's eyes grew wide after hearing what Ursela said.  
  
  
Ursela: "What's wrong child? Are you afraid?"  
  
  
Ariel: *Pouting* "No..."  
  
  
Ursela turned to the shark.  
  
  
Ursela: "Did you take care of that Ryou boy?"  
  
  
Shark: "Yes my lady...he won't be bothering us anymore..."  
  
  
Ursela: *Smirking* "That's what I wanted to hear..."  
  
  
Ariel grew more and more nervous at the thought of Ryou.  
  
  
Ariel: *In her mind* "Ryou can't be dead...he just can't be!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~Where Ryou is...~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ryou slowly opened his eyes, immediatly looking for Ariel.  
  
  
Ryou: "Where did Ariel go!?"  
  
  
Bakura suddenly began to talk in Ryou's mind.  
  
  
Bakura: *Sarcastic* "What, you forgot already?"  
  
  
Ryou: *Confused* "What?"  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh yeah, you passed out from the wound when the shark bit you...plus you hit your head really hard on this rock wall..."  
  
  
Ryou: "Really?"  
  
  
Ryou looked down, noticing that his arm had deep puncture wounds in it.  
  
  
Ryou: "Oh...that could explain it..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Lets get to the point...the shark took Ariel and tok her to Ursela's lair..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Sighing* "Why did she have to come back..."  
  
  
Bakura: "There's no time for questions, we have to save Ariel!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Yeah...but where did the shark go?"  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Bakura spoke up.  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I think I saw it go down in that direction..."  
  
  
Ryou: "Okay, you tell me where to go...and once we find Ariel, you can take over..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Sure...I can't wait to kick Ursela's ass..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Rolling eyes* "Tell me where to go..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Oh, sorry about that..."  
  
  
As Ryou began to swim, the wound on his head caused him to stop.  
  
  
Bakura: *Annoyed* "Why aren't you moving!?"  
  
  
Ryou: "My head...it hurts..."  
  
  
Bakura: *Sighing* "Either you overcome your pain, or I take over..."  
  
  
Ryou: "I can do this..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Good, now get going!"  
  
  
  
Before Ryou began to swim, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
  
Ryou: "Yugi?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, are you okay?"  
  
  
Ryou: "I'm fine...but I'm worried about Ariel..."  
  
  
Yugi: "What happened?"  
  
  
Ryou: "She's been taken from one of Ursela's creatures..."  
  
  
Yugi: *Eyes wide* "She's still alive!?"  
  
  
Ryou: "Yes...we gotta save her..."  
  
  
Yugi: "I'll go along with you!"  
  
  
Ryou: "Okay, lets go!"  
  
  
  
After a while of swimming around, Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura found a large cave.  
  
  
  
Bakura: "This should be it..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Nervously* "Okay..."  
  
  
As Ryou and Yugi walked inside of the cave, they could hear Ursela and Ariel's voice.  
  
  
Yugi: "Yup...that's Ursela's lair all right..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Nods*  
  
  
Bakura: *Proudly* "I told you I would find it..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Pouting* "Lets just get this over with..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Fine..."  
  
  
Ryou and Yugi swam quickly into Ursela's lair.  
  
  
Ryou & Yugi: "Ariel!"  
  
  
Ariel, Ursela, and the shark quickly turned their heads to Ryou.  
  
  
Ariel: *Happily* "Ryou, you're alive!"  
  
  
  
Ryou smiled as he nodded slightly. Ursela turned to the shark, an angered tone in her voice.  
  
  
  
Ursela: "I thought you said you took care of him..."  
  
  
Shark: *Nervously* "I was sure that I did..."  
  
  
Ursela growled as she pulled out a black and red staff, causing it to glow with her magic.  
  
  
Ursela: "Be gone!"  
  
  
The staff sent a large wave of dark energy at the shark, causing it to scream as its body vanished.  
  
  
Ryou & Yugi: O.O  
  
  
Ursela began to cackle as she turned around to face Ryou.  
  
  
Ursela: "As I have just shown, I have grown new powers ever since the last time we fought...  
  
  
Ryou & Yugi: *Eyes wide* "I can tell...."  
  
  
Ursela turned to Yugi, a smirk appearing on her face.  
  
  
Ursela: "Ah, so you're still alive huh?"  
  
  
Yugi: *Angrily* "Yeah, and me and Ryou will kick your nasty evil hide..."  
  
  
Ryou: *Evilly* "Correction...Bakura!"  
  
  
  
Yugi turned to Bakura quickly.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Bakura?"  
  
  
Bakura: "Yes Yugi, Ryou is too weak to fight Ursela, so I'll be fighting by your side..."  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay!"  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura went into a fighting stance as they faced Bakura.  
  
  
Urseal: *Smirking* "This should be easy enough..."  
  
  
Bakura: "Not against us it won't!"  
  
  
Ursela: *Annoyed* "Enough of your insolence, lets get this over with now!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
Again it was night time, and Yami and the others all had to go back home.  
  
  
Yami: "There is not much time left for Yugi and Ryou..."  
  
  
Tea placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
  
Tea: "Two and a half months have already passed...but I know that they'll pull through..."  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah man, they'll wake up!"  
  
  
Yami: *Smiling* "You're right...they'll make it..."  
  
  
Tristan: "Its getting late, lets get going..."  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay..."  
  
  
  
Yami and the others all went home once again. The nurse came back into the room, checking on Yugi and Ryou before shutting off the lights and closing the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Drop a review when you have the chance. Stay tuned!  
^_____^ 


End file.
